


Some Sketchy Fanart

by ThePlaidFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Wings, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/pseuds/ThePlaidFox
Summary: Made some sketches for the later chapters of Flight by NorthernSparrow
Kudos: 7





	Some Sketchy Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).



Illustrations for [Flight](insert%20link%20here) by NorthernSparrow.

Chapter 32: Castiel in the ether watching over Dean.

Chapter 34: Castiel doing wing stretches for Sam.

Chapter 39: Discussion over Castiel's tear. (decided to go a little anime on this one)


End file.
